The present invention relates to finger protection usable for archery, and more particularly relates to finger protection such as finger tabs and gloves which facilitates the pulling of the bowstring.
Finger protection made of leather or other suitable materials is in general used for protecting archer's fingers which come into contact with the bowstring. Conventionally, however, as finger protection, e.g. a finger tab is just simply attached to the fingers, undesirable slippage tends to take place between the finger tab and the bowstring, thereby making it very difficult to hold the bowstring at a contact position on the fingers. Therefore, just like in the case of holding the bowstring without such a finger tab, holding of the bowstring is dependent upon bending of the fingers only. This manner of bowstring holding causes considerable fatigue on the fingers after repeated use, for example, in competition, as the tension on bowstrings is in general very great. This fatigue on fingers may cause increased failure in hitting targets successfully.